


Meditación guiada

by AquariusAthena



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apprentice - Freeform, Big Gay Love Story, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Meditation, Morbid, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Spiritual, Training, Underage Rape/Non-con, master - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusAthena/pseuds/AquariusAthena
Summary: Shaka está convencido de que Shun de Andrómeda será el próximo portador de la Armadura de Virgo. Por eso lo llama al Santuario, con la firme intención de prepararlo para el cargo. Sus planes se ven cambiados cuando comienza a conocer el doloroso pasado de Shun y su relación se hace poco a poco más cercana. Shaka le enseñará a su aprendiz a trabajar a conciencia sobre su espíritu, sin notar que en ese proceso él también desnuda su propia alma.Primera parte de tres. Links dentro.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Virgo Shaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Meditación guiada

_**Este trabajo es parte de una serie:** _

_**Parte 2:[Los peldaños del alma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615620)** _

_**Parte 3:[Tesoro del cielo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727574)** _

* * *

Era la primera vez que Shun iba solo hasta el Santuario. Por pedido expreso del Santo de Virgo abandonó la Mansión Kido con sus maletas para pasar tiempo indeterminado en la casa del hombre más cercano a dios. Aunque tuvo serias dudas, no se atrevió a cuestionarlo. No sólo eso, le animaba la idea de ver al Santo. Shaka inspiraba en Shun una grave admiración. Su solemnidad y sabiduría contrastaban con su poder y su belleza. El hombre era un divino tesoro, un semi dios en la tierra. El Santo de Andrómeda se sintió un tanto disminuido cuando pensó en aquello. Tragó saliva con fuerza antes de entrar. Lo encontró meditando, como no podía ser de otro modo, en posición de loto y levitando delicadamente como si pesara lo que una pluma. Sin saber si el Santo de Virgo se había percatado de su presencia, Shun lo observó como hechizado. Recorrió su piel con la mirada y deseó con todo su corazón poder ser testigo de sus ojos abiertos.

-Buen día Shun -susurró Shaka-. Te agradezco que hayas venido desde tan lejos -Shun hizo una reverencia. El rubio avanzó hacia él, aunque para su decepción, no abrió los ojos de momento.

-Buenos días, Maestro -balbuceó, con serias dudas. Shaka le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hacia el interior del templo. Mientras caminaba, volvió a hablar.

-Debes preguntarte por qué te he llamado aquí -Shun asintió despacio, preguntándose si admitirlo no sería muy grosero y desagradecido de su parte-. Te he llamado porque en una meditación profunda he visto el futuro.

-¿El futuro? -repitió Shun con expresión de inusitada sorpresa. Shaka continuó inmutable.

-Así es. En el futuro, tú portarás la Armadura de Virgo -afirmó, permitiéndose una leve e imperceptible sonrisa por primera vez. A Shun esas palabras le conmovieron. Tomó aire con fuerza.

-¿Usted cree, Maestro, que merezco semejante honor? -inquirió.

-No se trata de lo que yo crea -explicó. Un atisbo de decepción pasó por la mirada de Shun, quien instintivamente miró a sus pies-, se trata de lo que está escrito. Es por eso que deseo que seas mi aprendiz -afirmó. Shun subió la mirada. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta en uno de tantos pasillos-. Acomódate aquí. Espero que la habitación sea suficiente -pidió-. Te esperaré abajo y comenzaremos pronto -el Santo de Andrómeda apretó los labios en una fina línea. Shaka esperó con paciencia sus palabras.

-De acuerdo -concedió, sin saber realmente a lo que estaba accediendo.

Cuando se quedó solo dentro de la habitación, se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró con pesadez. Ni en sus sueños más atrevidos podría haber sido el aprendiz de semejante guerrero. Se relamió los labios cuando pensó en aquello. Sintió de pronto una dolorosa presión dentro del pantalón. Lanzó el aire con pesadumbre y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa por unos minutos, hasta que su mente resultó ganadora y la sensación cesó. Se cambió a la ropa de entrenamiento y se tomó unos minutos para descifrar el laberinto de pasillos. Shaka lo esperaba en la sala de estar. Shun pensó en salir fuera, pero pronto comprendió que el primer entrenamiento no sería físico. Se sentaron en sillones de un cuerpo uno frente a otro, con una pequeña mesita de sitio en medio.

-Sé que no te gusta pelear -comenzó Shaka-, así que no te obligaré a hacerlo -Shun sonrió con ganas, mostrando todos los dientes-. Sin embargo, tienes un gran cosmos y por lo que visto, nunca te has atrevido a hacerlo arder por entero. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? -el muchacho asintió con cierta pena-. Qué tal si te dijera que puedes utilizar todo tu poder en forma pacífica.

-Eso me gustaría -admitió Shun.

-Debo advertirte que el trabajo espiritual puede ser mucho más agotador que el trabajo físico -comenzó-. Pero los beneficios son mucho mayores también -Shun asintió-. Comencemos por el principio. Lo primero que debes hacer será comprender tu pasado por entero, todas las acciones, sensaciones y sentimientos que te han traído hasta este punto, que han conformado tu identidad. Recuerda que si me ocultas algo, en realidad no me importará, te lo ocultas a ti mismo -Shun bajó la mirada, resintiendo esa severidad. En realidad le hubiera gustado que su nuevo Maestro consolara sus dudas pero en vez de eso lo estaba asustando incluso más.

-Nunca he meditado, Maestro -confesó Shun-. No sé como hacerlo -Shaka asintió con la cabeza.

-Es fantástico que seas tan sincero -admitió, y sonrió por primera vez. Esa sonrisa hizo brillar los ojos de Shun y le alegró el alma-. Te enseñaré. Al principio, podemos hacer meditaciones guiadas. Sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos y seguir mi voz. Haz caso e imagina siguiendo las palabras.

-De acuerdo. Se oye sencillo -Shaka lanzó una risita pero no dijo más.

Era el mismo día que había llegado de viaje y aun ni siquiera había descansado ni había comido nada. Se acomodó sobre el sillón de un cuerpo con la espalda rígida y los brazos a los lados. Cerró los ojos y escuchó la hipnótica voz de Shaka. Le anunció que primero iban a realizar una meditación sobre el perdón a todas las personas que nos han hecho daño en la vida. Shun se sintió sensibilizado con esas palabras. Así, el Santo de Virgo le contó una historia inventada, de ningún hecho en particular. Al final de la historia, el muchacho se enfrentaría en un juicio con una persona que había asesinado a todos sus seres amados, y su deber era absolverlo. Sólo de esa forma lo sanaría. Comprendió que el perdón era un inmenso regalo, el regalo de la sanación. Lágrimas amargas corrieron por las mejillas de Andrómeda, aun sin abrir los ojos. Tembló con violentos espasmos, incluso cuando Shaka se quedó en silencio continuó imaginando. No se había percatado, pero pasó una hora entera antes de abrir los ojos. Se estiró como un gato y se limpió las lágrimas sin delicadeza.

-¿Qué tal ha estado? -susurró Shaka, quien continuaba pacientemente en el sillón frente a él. Shun resopló.

-Ha sido muy difícil -confesó-, muy doloroso -Shaka asintió-. Aun así, me siento mejor. Más liviano.

-¿Has logrado perdonar a alguien? -inquirió Shaka-. No importa si no quieres decirme a quien has puesto en el banquillo. Llegará el día en que no puedas poner a nadie en ese lugar.

-Entiendo, Maestro -admitió él-. Yo quisiera contárselo, de todos modos.

-Te escucho -afirmó el Santo de Virgo.

-Imaginé allí a Afrodita de Piscis -confesó-. Él asesinó a mi Maestro con deshonrosa saña, sin mostrar ninguna señal de arrepentimiento -se mordió el labio-. Yo lo maté a él. No lo hice para llegar a Athena, no. Es una falsedad. Lo hice por venganza personal, por ira propia -intentó disimular las lágrimas que caían a raudales-. Sentí vergüenza. Después de un rato, la persona que estaba en el banquillo de los acusados, era yo mismo -admitió. Shaka sonrió con gusto y abrió los ojos por primera vez. Se quedó observando esos luceros turquesas como si se tratara de un don divino, sin dejar de llorar.

-Es espléndido, Shun. No cualquiera puede ver las verdades sobre sí mismo al primer intento -admitió-. Serás un estupendo alumno. Te felicito, de veras -afirmó con una sonrisa cálida. Era la primera vez que el muchacho lo veía romper esa máscara de frialdad que solía envolverlo.

-Gracias, Maestro -balbuceó, visiblemente emocionado.

-Suficiente por ahora -decretó con firmeza el rubio-, ahora te toca descansar un rato. Es un trabajo duro y es importante tomarse las pausas necesarias -Shun asintió con descarado alivio.

Por dos semanas, Shun y Shaka practicaron meditación guiada todos los días, por la mañana y por la noche. La tarde era tiempo libre que intentó ser de descanso, pero que Shun luego comenzó a utilizar a conciencia para reflexionar en soledad. Estaba explorando su propia alma por primera vez en su vida. A veces le agradaba lo que allí encontraba y otras veces no. Las verdades que hallaba solían ser duras, dolorosas. En su interior, volvió a vivir sus mayores glorias y sus mayores vergüenzas. De vez en cuando, Shaka intercalaba alguna meditación sobre la naturaleza y las fuerzas que allí habitan. Esas se convirtieron rápidamente en las favoritas de Shun, porque no implicaban un gran esfuerzo. Una noche bajó a la planta baja dispuesto al ejercicio nocturno, pero no encontró a Shaka en el sillón de siempre. Siguió su nariz hasta la cocina. Sonrió de gusto cuando lo vio.

-¿A qué se debe la cena, Maestro? -inquirió con descaro.

-Ya he ayunado por muchos días, hoy vamos a cenar como se debe -anunció con triunfo-. Hay luna nueva. Hoy puedes formular intenciones -explicó.

-Eso sí lo conozco -admitió-. La Señorita Saori siempre escribe intenciones de luna nueva.

-Es un gran ejercicio -siguió Shaka-. Hoy no vamos a meditar -anunció. Shun subió una ceja con intriga y una cierta decepción-. Tenía pensado comer y beber algo, y charlar un rato como personas normales -bromeó-. No quiero ser tan distante contigo, mi querido alumno.

Shun sonrió con alegría. En secreto, comportarse como una persona normal era algo que extrañaba sobremanera, a pesar de valorar infinitamente los dificultosos entrenamientos de Shaka. Una charla amigable, en especial al lado de una persona tan bella y admirable, era un inmenso tesoro. El hindú había preparado platillos de su tierra, vegetarianos y muy condimentados. Eran sabores que Shun nunca había imaginado, pero le entusiasmó descubrirlos, sintiéndose un niño. La sobremesa la hicieron afuera, en el balcón. Se reclinaron sobre un sofá de tres cuerpos que había allí, llevándose la botella de vino blanco como compañía. Juntos observaron las estrellas y buscaron las constelaciones que estaban a la vista. Cuando la botella se terminó, Shaka descorchó otra y continuaron con la charla por largo rato. Shun no disimuló la dulce felicidad que aquello le provocaba, ni el gusto divino de sentirse cerca de aquel hombre que tantos consideraban un dios sobre la tierra.

-Maestro, hay algo que he querido preguntar -comenzó Shun, animado por el alcohol-. En realidad no es mi intención entrometerme, ni tiene obligación de contestar -balbuceó-, pero si en el futuro seré su sucesor supongo que también me incumbe a mí -Shaka subió una ceja, expectante-. Bueno, los caballeros dorados, ¿hacen un voto de celibato? -Shaka lanzó una risita.

-No, claro que no. Que no somos sacerdotes -anunció, con cierto sarcasmo-. No te avergüences, es una pregunta válida -lo animó, cuando notó que Shun estaba sonrojado a más no poder.

-Lo siento -susurró.

-Pero si eres un niño tan bueno, no te sientas apenado -bromeó-. El cuerpo humano es un milagro. La mente y el alma son milagros -explicó-. El sexo puede ser un don divino, la manifestación terrenal de la conexión de las almas, incluso una forma más de meditación. El sexo merece tanto respeto como cualquier otra cosa. No a cualquiera puedes permitirle un paso en el sagrado templo que es el milagro de nuestro cuerpo.

-Pero entonces, Maestro, ¿con qué criterio puede escoger? -Shaka bebió un sorbo de vino.

-En este punto, cada uno debe hallar su verdad -afirmó en forma escueta-. Para mí, el criterio viene del respeto. Cualquiera que se tome el atrevimiento de intentarlo, primero, deberá conocer el poderoso milagro al que accede y valorarlo como tal, aun si no hubiera amor. Jamás me acercaría a nadie que no me respete a mí o no se respete a sí mismo -admitió-. Pero de nuevo, mi niño, tú encontrarás tu propia verdad -Shun apretó los párpados y apartó la mirada hacia el horizonte-. No estés triste. No quise incomodarte, niño bueno.

-No lo ha hecho, Maestro -admitió-. Entiendo. Cada palabra es verdadera -sollozó-. Me apena saber que jamás he sentido ese respeto del que usted habla -se mordió el labio-. Ahora no me siento bueno -afirmó-, me siento sucio y despreciable -Shaka negó con la cabeza.

-No seas tan duro contigo -susurró-. Incluso yo he hecho tonterías cuando era un adolescente -bromeó-. Es parte de la vida -afirmó. Pasó un brazo por alrededor de sus hombros y lo abrazó con sentido afecto. Shun cerró los ojos y se concentró en el aroma del rubio cerca suyo.

-Lo siento -susurró. Shaka lo meció suavemente, consolándolo en silencio. En un movimiento que le sorprendió incluso a él, Shun movió el cuello y buscó los labios de su Maestro, para sorprenderlo con un suave beso. Shaka abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Negó con la cabeza.

-No es correcto, mi niño bueno -susurró. Shun lloró con fuerza y se hundió en el pecho del rubio-. No es correcto. Te sientes vulnerable y has bebido de más. Será mejor que duermas -Shun negó enérgicamente con la cabeza-. De acuerdo. ¿Prefieres meditar? -Shun asintió.

Aunque en todas las meditaciones anteriores, Shaka había visto muchas veces derramar lágrimas a su alumno, esta vez era diferente. Se sintió consternado cuando comprendió que él mismo le había provocado angustia. Lo abrazó con fuerza y guio la meditación con voz suave y trémula. En ella le contó la historia del poderoso milagro del cuerpo, la mente y el alma trabajando juntos como uno solo, acrecentando el cosmos. Por primera vez, aun mientras recitaba, Shaka también se tomó el tiempo para meditar en sincronía con él. Por eso fue Shun quien abrió los ojos primero, para descubrirse aun en los cálidos brazos del Santo de Virgo.

-Maestro -balbuceó-. ¿Podría pedirle que abra los ojos? -Shaka obedeció, levantando los párpados con cierta pereza.

-¿Por qué me pides eso? ¿Te gustan mis ojos? -inquirió, con expresión divertida.

-¿A quién no le gustan, Maestro? -bromeó. No se separaron en absoluto, quedándose en silencio por unos momentos-. Me disculpo, Maestro.

-Discúlpate contigo mismo por faltarte el respeto -afirmó con dureza, lo que contrastaba con la delicadeza con la que lo sostenía.

-No sé cómo hacerlo -admitió-. Creo que siempre he fallado en hacerme respetar -sollozó-. Es por eso que he permitido cosas que no deseaba realmente.

-Algunas veces las personas aprenden mal las cosas y el trabajo es el doble -explicó Shaka-. Primero desaprender lo malo, y luego comenzar otra vez -Shun asintió-. Ten calma. Te prometo que no eres nada de esos adjetivos horribles que te endilgas.

-¿Entonces, qué soy Maestro? -balbuceó.

-Un niño bueno -bromeó, con una sonrisa honesta-. Un alma pura y bienintencionada. Una mente inteligente y compasiva. Un cuerpo precioso y celestial. Mucho más que todo eso -explicó. Shun se limpió las lágrimas con los nudillos-. ¿Quisieras que te lo enseñe? -Shun asintió con decisión- Cierra los ojos -indicó.

Shaka avanzó sobre él y lo besó con sentida delicadeza. Apoyó apenas los labios sobre los de su alumno por unos segundos. Con las yemas de los dedos acarició la línea de su mandíbula y volvió a besarlo con un poco más de fuerza. Shun sintió esas palabras en carne propia. Sintió la reverencial adoración de su Maestro al milagro de sus labios. Supo por instinto que el respeto que sentía hacia él era superior a cualquiera que hubiera inspirado antes y que por tanto, no se aprovecharía de él de ninguna manera. Ese conocimiento conmovió a Shun. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió besos pequeños recorrer todo su rostro y su cuello. Aun al borde de las lágrimas, se sintió más excitado que nunca en su vida entera. La erección le dolía dentro del pantalón y se llevó una de sus manos allí, con la firme intención de masturbarse mientras era besado con adoración.

-No -susurró Shaka frente a sus labios-. Déjame a mí, que es mi lección -admitió. Esas palabras, lejos de serenar al alumno, lo excitaron incluso más.

Shaka lo sorprendió levantándolo sobre sus brazos como si pesara lo que una pluma. Ingresó nuevamente al templo y fue directamente a su habitación, donde lo depositó con dulzura sobre su cama. Shun respiraba con pesadez, inflando el pecho con agitación. El rubio lo desnudó con lentitud, recorriendo su pálida piel con las yemas de los dedos. Tenía los ojos abiertos para no perderse ningún detalle. Al principio, Shun se concentró en esos preciosos luceros que adoraba, pero luego comenzó a recorrer más allá con la mirada. Cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo frente al Santo de Virgo, se quedó observando a sus ojos. Estaba conmovido por sentirse tan vulnerable y a la vez tan protegido. Shaka sonrió con reverencia.

-Eres precioso -susurró Shaka, observándolo de arriba abajo-. ¿Te has visto alguna vez? -Shun negó-. Por todos los dioses, mi niño hermoso -dijo con palpable deseo en su voz, para luego besarlo nuevamente-. Mira como te has puesto. ¿Te duele, mi niño bueno? -Shun asintió. Shaka besó su cuello y luego bajó lentamente por su clavícula y por su torso. El muchacho se retorció de placer mientras se entregaba a los hábiles labios del poderoso caballero dorado. Shaka recorrió el miembro de Shun primero con la lengua, de arriba abajo y alrededor. El muchacho apretó los puños, arrugando las sábanas-. No acabes todavía, mi cielo. Ten un poco de paciencia -indicó Shaka antes de engullirlo por completo. El muchacho fue incapaz de contestar, porque enseguida suaves gemidos se escaparon de su garganta. Los movimientos eran lentos, agónicos, imitando la marea en calma. Shun hizo un esfuerzo consciente por no llegar al orgasmo en ese preciso instante. Las lágrimas cayeron sin permiso de sus ojos verdes-. ¿Estás bien? -susurró el rubio.

-Perfectamente, Maestro -balbuceó-. Usted… todo su ser es maravilloso -Shaka sonrió con el halago.

-Gracias, mi niño bueno -agradeció, mientras lo besaba con dulzura. Lo guio boca abajo con un suave movimiento de sus manos y comenzó a masajear la entrada de su cuerpo con el índice, ejerciendo una leve presión.

-No -balbuceó. Shaka se apartó enseguida, obediente-. No quise ofenderlo -Shaka negó con la cabeza, divertido con la ocurrencia de su alumno.

-No lo haces, mi cielo -se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazó, usando los brazos y las piernas a la vez-. ¿Qué te gustaría? -Shun se sintió abochornado cuando se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le preguntaba eso. Se sonrojó sobremanera y bajó la mirada-. Creo que me doy una idea -admitió, con una sonrisa un tanto perversa. Tomó la mano de Shun y la llevó a la unión de sus nalgas. El muchacho asintió con vergüenza-. Por supuesto -concedió Shaka.

Era la primera vez que Shun estaba en esa posición. Sin embargo, supo qué hacer por haber estado del otro lado infinidad de veces. Comenzó a intentar dilatarlo con el dedo índice, pero la facilidad con la que entró le indicó que su Maestro no era inexperto. En pocos minutos logró meter tres dedos dentro de él. Por un momento observó más allá, la suave piel de su compañero, subiendo por su espalda hasta llegar a su prolija cabellera dorada. La visión que tenía enfrente era gloriosa. Comprendió por qué muchas personas pensaban que Shaka era un dios sobre la tierra. Sonrió sin proponérselo y comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de él. Escuchó que emitía delicados gemidos y fueron como un coro de ángeles en sus oídos. Se tomó su tiempo para penetrarlo y cerró los ojos para saborear las sensaciones. La piel de su compañero vibraba levemente, como sintiendo el flujo de la corriente eléctrica. Shun sintió una felicidad inmensa cuando se sintió tan cerca suyo, entregado por completo a las sensaciones, y al concierto que Shaka le daba sólo para sus oídos.

-¿Sientes placer? -inquirió con auténtico deseo, inclinándose sobre él y susurrando a su oído. Shaka abrió los ojos para mostrarle sus pupilas dilatadas. Esos preciosos ojos turquesas reflejando tan grande deseo fueron su perdición.

-Muchísimo, mi niño -susurró entre gemidos. Esa voz lasciva lo excito incluso más. Inclinó el cuello hacia atrás, buscando algo más de aire en sus pulmones, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas. Se derramó dentro de él con un gemido ronco, para luego desplomarse sobre su espalda. Observó a conciencia la respiración del Santo de Virgo que comenzaba a relajarse. Este acarició la cabeza de Shun con las yemas de los dedos mientras sonreía relajado. Momentos después, el muchacho se apartó de encima, saliendo de su interior con excepcional cuidado. Se acomodó a su lado, casi pegando sus narices.

-Maestro -balbuceó-. Me disculpo por mi egoísmo -Shaka lanzó una risita.

-No has hecho nada egoísta, niño bueno. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? -abrió los ojos para mostrarle ese color que le gustaba tanto. El rubio avanzó a besarlo con inusitada ternura-. Ahora es mi turno -anunció con una risita-. ¿Me das permiso? -pidió con educación. A Shun le tembló el labio con cierto pavor, pero asintió, con dudas-. No tienes obligación. No me enfadaré si te niegas -explicó.

-No es eso, Maestro -balbuceó Shun-. Quiero pero… temo al dolor. Por favor sea cuidadoso conmigo -Shaka asintió con una sonrisa auténtica.

-Cuidaré de ti. Eres un precioso tesoro -afirmó, mientras recorría su rostro con besos-. Es un grandioso honor para mí ser digno de tu confianza -admitió. Esas palabras conmovieron a Shun, quien sintió que estaba al borde de llorar otra vez, pero no quiso hacerlo.

Shaka comenzó introduciendo una falange del índice dentro del cuerpo de Shun con mucha facilidad. Enseguida comprendió que su alumno no era ningún niño inexperto y sin embargo también notó que habían sido muy rudos con él. Esa claridad le estrujó el corazón. Tuvo excepcional cuidado y se tomó largo rato para introducir un dedo entero dentro de él. Hizo movimientos lentos y suaves mientras besaba su espalda y recorría su cuerpo con caricias, con la mano que le quedaba libre. Al principio, Shun se mostraba evidentemente tenso, con los músculos tiesos, sin permitirse el movimiento. Pero pasado un rato, las habilidades de Shaka comenzaron a surtir efecto. Un acalorado Shun comenzó a moverse al ritmo de los dedos que llevaba dentro de su cuerpo, dejando salir un leve gruñido de placer de vez en cuando. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para que el muchacho estuviera lo más excitado posible. En un momento dado, quitó los dedos con lentitud y los reemplazó por su miembro tieso, empujando suavemente hacia adelante con la cintura. Shun se mostró evidentemente tenso, complicando más las cosas para Shaka.

-Maestro -balbuceó, con la voz rota.

-¿Quieres detenerte? -tanteó, sin salir de él, que aun estaba a mitad de camino. Shun negó con la cabeza. Shaka lo penetró por completo con la mayor suavidad de la que fue capaz. Se movió delicadamente y luego se quedó quieto por unos instantes, mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos y besaba su espalda-. ¿Qué te angustia, mi niño? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? -susurró el rubio-. Te mereces todo el placer que el universo pueda darte -mientras, lo besó en el cuello, subiendo hasta la parte de atrás de la oreja.

-No quiero decepcionarte -sollozó.

-No lo haces -discutió Shaka.

-Si yo he tenido un orgasmo, es justo que tú también lo tengas -explicó.

-Pero no a costa de tu sufrimiento. No es correcto -afirmó el rubio, apartándose. Salió de él con mucha delicadeza, sintiendo una leve decepción. Se acostó al lado de Shun y lo guio hasta su torso desnudo, donde el muchacho recargó la cabeza. Shaka lo abrazó. El muchacho lloró en silencio-. ¿Te he hecho daño, mi niño precioso? -Shun negó-. Dime, por favor, para que pueda corregir mi conducta-. Shun volvió a negar con la cabeza, avergonzado. Shaka lo abrazó con sentido afecto, como lo había hecho más temprano en el balcón-. ¿Ha sido otro quien te ha hecho daño? -inquirió con dudas, en un susurro.

-Nunca nadie me había tratado así, Maestro -balbuceó-. Con verdadero cuidado y verdadero respeto -a Shaka le dolió esa confesión. Lo abrazó un poco más fuerte. Shun hizo un par de intentos antes de volver a hablar-. Me violaron -admitió-. Muchas veces -sollozó, con la voz rota. Shaka se quebró y derramó lágrimas por primera vez.

-Lo siento tanto, precioso mío -balbuceó. Limpió sus lágrimas con los nudillos.

-Por las tardes he intentado meditar sobre eso pero no puedo avanzar -sollozó-, siempre encuentro las mismas limitaciones. Al final, el que está en el banquillo de los acusados soy yo mismo. Por haberlo permitido. Por haber dejado que me mellara la autoestima hasta perder mi propio respeto. Creo que ya no puedo caer más bajo -admitió, dolorido. Shaka negó con la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te lamentes, niño bueno. Es maravilloso -explicó-. No hay nada mejor que tocar fondo -afirmó sonriendo, y Shun se sintió confundido-. A partir de ahora sólo se puede ir hacia arriba. A partir de ahora, sólo se puede mejorar -Shaka lo besó con excepcional cariño-. Te adoro, mi querido alumno. Adoro de ti hasta esas partes que tú mismo desprecias. Eres un milagro, un don sagrado -Shun se acomodó en el hueco de su cuello y cerró los ojos. No quería que ese momento terminara nunca-. Tengo una idea que podría ayudar.

-¿Es más alcohol, Maestro? -Shaka lanzó una risita.

-Basta de vino por hoy -afirmó, y con esto salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a un solitario Shun en una cama que parecía enorme.

Momentos después volvió y le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera. Lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño principal, una enorme habitación hecha casi por entero de mármol blanco, con detalles dorados. En el centro, se ubicaba una enorme bañera que más parecía una piscina, donde entrarían cómodamente cinco o seis personas sin apenas rozarse. Había preparado el baño con agua tibia y hierbas aromáticas que olían maravillosamente bien. Ambos se acomodaron con el agua al cuello, sintiendo la suave caricia del agua. Shun descansó su cabeza sobre los hombros de su Maestro y cerró los ojos, relajándose por primera vez. Entrelazaron las manos bajo el agua y se quedaron en silencio.

-Maestro, recuerda que te debo -dijo Shun con la voz teñida de pereza, casi aplastado por el cansancio.

-No me debes nada, niño bueno -susurró-. Si la has pasado bien, si has sentido placer, es suficiente para mí -lo besó entre las hebras de su cabello antes de continuar-. Tu confianza es un inmenso regalo. Es un honor para mí. Espero haberte ayudado al menos un poco.

-Voy a llorar otra vez -balbuceó. Shaka sonrió con ternura-. Me has ayudado como no te imaginas. Bendigo el momento en que me llamaste a este Templo -admitió.

-Duérmete, pequeñito -indicó el rubio, cerrando los ojos-. El descanso es tan importante como cualquier otra cosa, que ya es tarde. Tienes que descansar. Otro día a lo mejor podemos retomar el asunto -bromeó con ligereza. Shun asintió.

-Eso me gustaría -admitió, con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Gracias por todo, Maestro -balbuceó, antes de cerrar los ojos con pereza y dormitar relajado, con el agua al cuello y rodeado por una cálida aceptación que nunca había sentido antes.

Esa noche no durmieron juntos, en un acuerdo tácito. Shun se acostó solo en su habitación pero no quiso dormir. No hubiera podido incluso, de haberlo intentado. Por la mañana bajó a la planta baja y encontró a Shaka en profunda meditación en el cómodo sillón de un cuerpo. Pasó a metros de él, sin atreverse a molestarlo. Vio cómo movió levemente la cabeza, percibiendo la presencia del joven.

-Buen día Shun -susurró, aun inmóvil.

-Lo siento Maestro, no he querido molestar -admitió, mientras se alejaba.

-Ha quedado té en la cocina. Tal vez debas calentarlo un poco -indicó, ignorando deliberadamente el comentario del muchacho.

Shun obedeció y se marchó hacia la otra habitación. Calentó la tetera en el fuego y se sirvió un té sin sentarse, con la cintura apoyada sobre el filo de la mesada. Mientras estudiaba el interior de la tasa, reflexionaba sobre la noche anterior y sobre todas las verdades descubiertas acerca de sí mismo. Los ojos estaban hinchados, sobre profundas ojeras que surcaban su rostro con pesadez. Suspiró con pesar. Estaba muy cansado, pero no deseaba estarlo sino al contrario. Sentía una apremiante urgencia por continuar con la meditación y poder sacarse ese terrible peso de su corazón de una buena vez. Aunque no cerró los ojos, se encontró tan ensimismado en sus reflexiones que lo que quedaba del té se enfrió en su taza y no notó cuando Shaka entró a la cocina. Lo observó primero, estudiando sus facciones. Se acercó con delicadeza y tomó la tasa entre sus manos.

-No has dormido, ¿verdad? -Shun dio un fuerte respingo cuando salió de sus cavilaciones, y hubiera dejado caer la tasa al piso si Shaka no la hubiera sostenido. La dejó sobre la mesa y luego se sentó.

-No -balbuceó-. No a propósito -explicó con rapidez-. Sin quererlo, he meditado toda la noche -Shaka dejó ver una media sonrisa.

-Un día de estos meditarás una semana entera sin darte cuenta -ironizó. A Shun se le ocurrió que su Maestro tampoco habría dormido demasiado, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. Luego censuró su propio pensamiento.

-Imagino que el hambre y la sed me distraerían -Shaka negó con la cabeza.

-No en el trance correcto -explicó-, pero al despertar un espantoso retorcijón en las tripas te recuerda que tienes que comer -el muchacho asintió con una media sonrisa-. Será mejor que intentes dormir un poco. No podrás ver las verdades del universo si estás demasiado cansado -Shun lanzó el aire con pesadez y cierto fastidio.

-Necesito ayuda, Maestro -comenzó, ignorando deliberadamente la indicación. Shaka abrió los ojos por primera vez ese día.

-Por supuesto -concedió, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me sé de memoria la meditación sobre el perdón. La he repetido muchas veces y me parece que ya no puedo llegar más profundo -se mordió el labio-. Quiero llegar más a fondo. Tal vez con una nueva mediación -pidió.

-De acuerdo, si sientes que estás preparado -Shun asintió con decisión-. Pero después de la siesta -el muchacho frunció el ceño, sintiéndose un niño regañado. Al rubio le divirtió la expresión de fastidio que adornaba su rostro-. No podrás bucear ni un metro bajo las profundas aguas del alma si no puedes mantenerte despierto.

-Ya -se ofuscó-. Es que es difícil -Shaka se levantó de la mesa y buscó un frasco con un gotero en uno de los gabinetes.

-Dos gotas te garantizan una maravillosa tarde de sueño reparador -anunció, mientras mostraba la pócima. Shun asintió y lo tomó, aunque no de muy buena gana.

Volvió solo a la habitación y se echó de mala gana sobre la cama desordenada. Le había agradado sobremanera el cariño y el cuidado de la noche anterior. Por eso le fastidiaba que su Maestro portara una vez más su máscara de frialdad. Se durmió muy enfadado. En circunstancias normales, el enojo lo hubiera mantenido despierto. Pero la poción lo venció fácilmente y durmió visiblemente bien. Soñó con escenas confusas, con sus amigos y su hermano, con su Maestro fallecido y su Maestro nuevo. En el sueño iba irremediablemente desnudo a todos lados, y todos se reían de él. Había intentado replicar, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no tenía boca. Sólo había piel lisa en el lugar donde debería estar. Desesperado, intentaba arrancarse la piel con los dedos pero era inútil. Abrió los ojos de pronto, con la garganta cerrada por la angustia. Abrazó sus piernas entre los brazos, en posición fetal. Tembló levemente mientras se decía a sí mismo que sólo era un sueño, posiblemente culpa de la pócima. Lo anotó mentalmente para recordar preguntárselo a Shaka. Se lavó la cara antes de bajar.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, habían pasado varias horas. Shun no encontró a su Maestro en ninguno de los lugares donde solía estar. Sin embargo, siguió su cosmos hasta el jardín, donde pudo verlo a la distancia meditando bajo los sales gemelos. Podía ver su cosmos dorado alrededor de él, mientras levitaba suavemente y emitía una luz divina que era un regalo para sus ojos. Se acercó despacio, con serias dudas, intentando ser silencioso. Cuando se encontró a una distancia prudencial, el rubio estiró una de sus manos y se la ofreció a Shun, sin salir del trance. Él la tomó sin ninguna duda. Sintió esa poderosa energía dentro de sí, una cálida sensación en el pecho que le provocó una inmensa felicidad. Sintió que no tenía ninguna verdad para ocultar y que estaba en paz con eso. Respiró con agitación y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, sin soltar la mano de Shaka. Respiró a consciencia, como si absorbiera el cosmos con los pulmones. Esa trémula calma lo llenó y poco después se encontraba tan calmado como su Maestro. Poco después dejó de levitar y abrió los ojos con suavidad. Lágrimas silenciosas cayeron de sus ojos turquesa. Shun le clavó la mirada, expectante.

-¿Has descansado bien, mi niño? -susurró con dulzura. Shun negó con la cabeza con palpable culpa. Los sentimientos dulces y amargos se mezclaban en su interior. Aun así, todo se sentía intenso. 

-Perdón Maestro pero ¿qué ha sido eso? -inquirió.

-Una pequeña muestra de cómo se siente una meditación más profunda, para que decidas si realmente quieres intentarlo -Shun asintió.

-Es que igual no hay opción, Maestro. Nunca cesará el dolor si no me atrevo a enfrentarlo. El dolor es la purificación. Sentirlo, para poder dejarlo ir -Shaka asintió.

-Una gran verdad de un gran estudiante -afirmó sonriendo-. El primer día me preguntaste si yo te creía mi sucesor y no contesté, pero ahora veo que sí lo eres -admitió. Shun apretó los labios en una fina línea-. ¿Tienes miedo del dolor, niño bueno?

-Así es, Maestro -admitió, con la voz rota-. Veo que todo el dolor es, en última instancia, el dolor del alma. Quiero terminar con eso, por todo lo sagrado -Shaka negó con la cabeza, sin disimular una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ten paciencia, mi niño. Todas las cosas llevan su proceso -Shun derramó lágrimas que intentó disimular. Shaka se inclinó hacia adelante y limpió sus lágrimas con los nudillos-. Te ayudaré, si me permites -Shun subió la mirada, con un ruego silencioso en ella-. Esta vez meditaré contigo. Me quedaré a tu lado, velando por tu bienestar. Si llego a percibir que es más de lo que puedes soportar, te despertaré. ¿Te parece bien?

-Le agradecería mucho, Maestro -admitió, en un susurro-. Gracias -balbuceó, con palpable emoción.

Se ubicaron uno frente a otro, en posición de loto. Shaka envolvió las manos de Shun entre las propias y cerró los ojos. Guio la meditación con voz trémula y dulce, aunque dejando más espacios en silencio que otras veces. Pasado un rato de exploración, Shun hizo arder su cosmos sin proponérselo. Las lágrimas cayeron a raudales de sus párpados cerrados. El dolor que sentía era inconmensurable. Escuchó algunas oraciones lejanas en la voz del Santo de Virgo sobre la valentía. Eso le infundió ánimos. Repasó cada hecho en su mente, viéndose con los ojos del otro. Intentó abrazar esa idea, amar a su peor enemigo sin expectativas. No le fue tan difícil perdonar a su agresor como perdonarse a sí mismo. Se sintió sucio, despreciable, cobarde, y mil adjetivos más. Sintió que se odiaba profundamente. Su cosmos se hizo más basto cuando cayó más profundo. En esta nueva imagen observó un lienzo negro donde sólo se distinguía un niño pequeño que lloraba en soledad. Cuando se acercó, notó que era él mismo. El Shun de cuatro años sollozaba rogando por un abrazo. Así se lo concedió. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos con sentido afecto, con profundo amor. Le dijo que era bueno y que lo amaba con todo su corazón. En ese momento, el niño se deshizo entre sus brazos.

El cosmos se apagó de pronto y cayó al piso. Abrió los ojos con el golpe. Estaba de nuevo en el jardín de los sales gemelos, con Shaka frente a él. Sintió un maravilloso alivio cuando supo que estaba fuera del trance. Observó los bellos ojos de Shaka para distraerse, pero no tuvo éxito. Escondió el rostro entre las manos para llorar sin contenerse. El rubio lo abrazó, eso le sorprendió. Sin abrir los ojos se quedó muy quieto, dejando que esas sensaciones lo llenaran. Aun sin saberlo, continuaba meditando mientras reflexionaba con intensidad sobre sí mismo. Una y otra vez recordaba la preciosa paz de haberse abrazado a sí mismo, a su niño interior que deseaba ser consolado. Allí encontró su verdad, porque era él mismo. Nadie más podía consolarlo, por buenas que sean sus intenciones. El perdón era algo que sólo podía darse a sí mismo. El perdón es la sanación, recordó. Una resistencia se rompió dentro de él que le hizo relajar los músculos tensos y dejar de llorar. Una inmensa paz lo envolvió cuando consoló y perdonó a su niño interior, que era él mismo. Podría abrazarlo para siempre, y se prometió que así lo haría.

-Gracias, Maestro -susurró, conmovido hasta lo más hondo-. Gracias por dejarme caer y levantarme -subió la cabeza despacio y lo besó en los labios. No era una súplica desesperada de aceptación y cariño como lo había sido antes. Esta vez lo hizo con reverencial respeto, sabiendo que entregaba un invaluable tesoro, con verdadera devoción. El rubio asintió con una sonrisa.

-Lo has hecho muy bien. Estoy orgulloso de ti, niño bueno -afirmó con ligereza, y esta vez fue él quien se permitió besar al muchacho que cobijaba entre sus brazos.

-Ya es de noche -notó Shun, intentando descomprimir su propia tensión-. Ha pasado largo rato.

-Han pasado dos días con sus noches -le informó Shaka. Shun abrió grandes los ojos. Enseguida, el hambre que sintió se lo hizo saber. Le hizo ruido el estómago y se llevó las manos allí, un tanto incordiado. Shaka lanzó una carcajada-. Vamos a comer, ¿sí? -Shun asintió con alegría.

Una vez dentro del templo, cocinaron juntos y comieron envueltos en un silencio cómplice. No era incómodo sino al contrario. Shun todavía se sentía movilizado pero la sensación que más persistía era que poco a poco las piezas iban cayendo en su lugar. Se tentó a beber algo, pero esa noche sólo hubo agua con la cena. Pasaron unos minutos de sobremesa antes de levantar la vajilla. Aunque Shun intentó hacerlo, fue su Maestro quien lo detuvo y lo hizo en su lugar. Poco después, preparó unos pocillos de té digestivo para bajarlo todo.

-Maestro, hay algo que me preocupa -Shaka subió una ceja-. Quizás no sea nada, y no es mi intención entrometerme -el rubio lanzó una risita-. Cuando salí al jardín, en su meditación, estaba llorando. Eso me ha preocupado. ¿Todo está bien? -inquirió.

-No te preocupes, mi niño -lo tranquilizó con suavidad en la voz-. Reflexionaba sobre mis obligaciones como tu superior, como Santo Dorado -un atisbo de miedo pasó por la mirada de Shun, quien enseguida supuso que Shaka se habría dado cuenta de todo lo incorrecto que estaban haciendo y lo echaría del Templo a patadas-. No saques conclusiones precipitadas -remató, como leyendo su pensamiento.

-No, no es eso -mintió Shun.

-No deberías exigirle a nadie la aceptación que tú mismo debes darte -explicó-. Escucha y acepta lo que te diga tu alma, y estate en paz con eso -Shun hizo un pucherito.

-¿Podría contarme, por favor, Maestro? -rogó el muchacho. Shaka sonrió con claridad.

-Es increíble que seas tan valiente para lo difícil, pero te acobarde una charla -afirmó, tomando un sorbo de té-. De todos modos estaba deseando decirte -Shun subió la mirada con curiosidad-. No es un hecho muy conocido, pero los Santos Dorados también somos los jueces de los ciento ocho caballeros. Si tomara conocimiento del crimen de un caballero, mi obligación sería formar un tribunal y llevarlo ante Athena para que le imponga el castigo que crea apropiado.

-¿Qué castigo sería apropiado? -inquirió.

-Depende del crimen. Quizás el exilio, el encierro, o la muerte. Quizás, el perdón -explicó, observando deliberadamente al horizonte-. No lo sé, mi niño.

-El perdón -repitió Shun, remojándose los labios-. En la vida real, en un sólido banquillo -suspiró-. ¿Cree que podría brindarlo, Maestro? -Shaka bajó la mirada.

-No lo sé -lanzó el aire con pesar-. Mi alma no es perfecta. Hay algunas cosas que no he podido perdonar -explicó.

-No imaginé eso, Maestro -admitió Shun.

-¿Te decepciona? -inquirió, con la voz levemente temblorosa.

-Al contrario -admitió Shun-. Me he sentido mejor al lado del ser humano, que al lado del semi dios -Shaka lanzó una risa sonora.

-Si supiera de donde han sacado eso -bromeó-. Como dicen todos, el hombre más cercano a dios. Lo repiten como loros sin conocerme -Shun se permitió una sonrisa-. Sabes que soy budista, una religión no-teísta. ¿De qué dios hablan, entonces? -bromeó.

-Vaya, nunca lo había pensado -Shaka volvió a reír y fue para el muchacho música en sus oídos. Ese sonido le alegró el alma.

-Escucha, niño bueno -pidió, con repentina seriedad-. Yo podría intervenir en tu favor si me lo pidieras. Sería lo justo. ¿Qué piensas?

-No quiero traerle sufrimiento a nadie con mis decisiones, Maestro -discutió.

-Lo sé, mi cielo. Imagino que hablamos de una persona por la que sientes gran afecto -Shun asintió con pesar, con los ojos vidriosos. Se preguntó cómo había pasado en tan poco tiempo de la felicidad a la tristeza-. El universo merece justicia. Tú también la mereces -afirmó con decisión-. Escucha a tu alma antes de decidir, ¿de acuerdo? -Shun asintió.

-Maestro -balbuceó-. ¿Puedo dormir con usted por esta vez? Todo ha sido muy intenso. No me siento del todo bien -Shaka sonrió con dulzura, imaginando que el muchacho necesitaba un poco de cariño extra después de los sucesos del día.

-Con todo gusto, niño bueno -concedió. Shun dejó salir el aire con alivio para luego seguirlo hasta la habitación principal. Shaka lo tomó de la mano mientras caminaba-. ¿Qué te gustaría? -inquirió, con la voz teñida de perverso deseo.

-Un beso -admitió con timidez-, uno de esos bien profundos, como en las películas -Shaka sonrió y se detuvo a medio camino. Lo empujó con delicadeza, encerrándolo contra una pared con su cuerpo lo más cerca que era posible. Sintió la erección contra sí. Sus pupilas se dilataron con palpable deseo. Shaka besó su cuello con delicadeza antes de hablar a su oído.

-No tengo televisor, tendrás que mostrarme tú -admitió, divertido. Shun aceptó el desafío. Bebió de sus labios sin descaro, abriendo la boca y jugando con su lengua. Lo abrazó con fuerza, buscando a consciencia el roce de su cuerpo. Hizo durar el beso por varios minutos antes de que una necesidad física de tomar aire le interrumpiera.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? -inquirió Shun.

-Es algo espléndido. Tú eres delicioso, mi niño dulce. Ya quiero ver qué otros trucos te traías ocultos -lo desafió con entusiasmo.

Llegaron a la cama con rapidez y se desnudaron en pocos segundos. Shun tomó la delantera y se ubicó encima de Shaka. Se inclinó hacia adelante y volvió a besarlo con lentitud, con reverencial devoción, como si bebiera de un sagrado cáliz. El rubio se dejó hacer, levemente consternado por haber cedido el control por primera vez. No obstante aquello, su disfrute era exponencial a cada momento. Disfrutaba de sentir la piel del joven pegada a la suya, sus manos inquietas recorriendo toda su extensión, y sus miembros tiesos rozándose con urgencia. Sin que dijera nada, Shun bajó por el torso del guerrero dorado, recorriéndolo con besos suaves, hasta llegar a envolver su miembro con la boca y comenzar rítmicos movimientos. Shaka gimió de placer, inclinando el cuello hacia atrás. Poco después tuvo la suficiente cordura como para observar a ese precioso ángel que le mostraba sus ojos verdes en descarado desafío. Esa visión divina lo excitó aún más y tuvo que hacer un grave esfuerzo mental para no acabar en aquel preciso instante. Se retiró con suavidad y habló en un susurro.

-Hay algo que hemos dejado pendiente -afirmó Shun. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa, aunque su mirada se tiñó de preocupación.

-¿Estás seguro, mi niño precioso? -inquirió Shaka con cierta inquietud. En respuesta, Shun se acomodó boca abajo sobre el colchón, abriendo las piernas en una clara invitación-. Así no, mi cielo -pidió el rubio-. Quiero verte -indicó, mientras lo guiaba con movimientos firmes hasta quedar boca arriba.

Una vez ubicado, Shaka besó a su amante como este le había mostrado antes, con mucha profundidad y lentitud, jugando con su lengua. Mientras lo hacía, recorría su torso con suaves caricias hasta ir bajando despacio. Quería tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo y asegurarse que el joven se sintiera cómodo y seguro. Primero lo masturbó con suavidad, sin soltar su boca. A falta de gemidos, percibió cómo el cuerpo de Shun se retorcía de placer, cómo inclinaba la cintura hacia arriba buscando algo más de roce. Pasado un rato, masajeó la entrada a su cuerpo con la yema del índice, prestando atención a las reacciones del muchacho. Como no encontró resistencia, se tomó el tiempo necesario para dilatarlo hasta con tres dedos, que fue insertando de a uno con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz. Lo deleitó con movimientos rítmicos, sintiendo en carne propia el placer que el menor sentía. Poco después apartó los dedos y se dedicó a penetrarlo con excepcional cuidado. Empujó con lentitud, con gran concentración, estudiando la expresión de Shun. Este tenía los ojos cerrados pero no se encontraba en un estado de tensión apremiante como la última vez. Se tomó varios minutos para empujar hasta llegar al tope. Se inclinó sobre él y besó su pecho.

-¿Cómo te sientes, niño bueno? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó, visiblemente preocupado. Shun abrió los ojos para cruzarlos con los luceros turquesas de su amante. Esa visión le alegró el alma.

-Estoy perfectamente -admitió, sonrojado pero con una sonrisa.

Shaka se atrevió a comenzar a moverse lentamente, con mucha delicadeza. Realizó movimientos circulares por unos momentos hasta sentirse perfectamente acomodado dentro de él. Luego le dio suaves embestidas, saliendo un poco y volviendo a entrar en él. Aunque al principio observó que Shun apretaba los puños en evidente tensión, momentos después aflojó los músculos. Sin darse permiso, dejó salir un gemido de placer. Comenzó a mover el cuerpo debajo del rubio, buscando más profundidad en los movimientos. Shaka supo que había vencido sus miedos y lo tenía a su merced. Lo premió masturbándolo con descarada fuerza, en un intento de brindarle todo el placer que el muchacho le daba. Shun se dejó hacer, gimiendo con desesperación, al borde de perder la cordura e incapaz de pensar en nada. De vez en cuando, su mirada se encontraba con esos luceros turquesas que adoraba y ver sus pupilas dilatadas de placer lo excitaba aún más. Se entregó en cuerpo y alma para acabar con un gemido ronco sobre las manos del rubio, manchando su pecho y todo a su paso. Shaka lanzó un gruñido cuando lo vio, complacido hasta lo más hondo. Se movió más rápido y pocos segundos después se derramó dentro de él en un poderoso orgasmo. Respiró con agitación, sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos. Momentos después, salió de él con suavidad y se recostó a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes, mi niño? -inquirió, aunque sin preocupación. Shun resopló y se remojó los labios, buscando las palabras.

-Siento muy intensamente, como si fuese transparente, como si todo me atravesara -explicó. Shaka sonrió y lo besó con ternura sobre los labios.

-¿Sientes cosas buenas? -siguió. Shun asintió, visiblemente emocionado.

-Nunca me he sentido mejor -admitió. El rubio lo abrazó con delicadeza, con palpable afecto. Él también encontraba sus emociones movilizadas-. Gracias -Shaka tapó sus labios con un dedo.

-No he sido yo, no realmente, sino tú mismo. Con aceptación, con respeto y con valoración hacia ti. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? -Shun asintió.

-Aun así, gracias -balbuceó-. Pronto se volverá demasiado incómodo y tendremos que preparar el baño nuevamente -amenazó, divertido.

-En un momento, mi niño hermoso. Sólo déjame saborear este presente un poco más -Shun esbozó una media sonrisa con todo gusto.

-¿Disfrutas conmigo, Maestro? -inquirió el muchacho con picardía. Shaka asintió con decisión.

-No he sido sincero antes, no del todo -explicó, remojándose los labios-. Cuando meditaba, también reflexionaba sobre ti -Shun abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendido por la repentina revelación-. Jamás había conocido a nadie con un alma tan bella como la tuya -admitió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Quisiera que te quedaras siempre conmigo -susurró-. Me disculpo por mi egoísmo -completó luego.

-No eres egoísta -discutió Shun-. Nunca antes me había sentido tan bien, en cuerpo y alma -admitió, con una sonrisa cálida. Shaka dejó caer lágrimas silenciosas.

-Lamento admitir que me he enamorado de ti, niño bueno. En cuerpo y alma. No estaba en mis planes -susurró. Shun le limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos.

-No lo lamentes -pidió-. Yo también siento lo mismo -admitió-. Es una verdad que encontré hace algún tiempo.

-Vaya, niño prodigio -bromeó Shaka con mal disimulado orgullo. Shun lanzó una risita mientras lo observaba.

-Podría quedarme todo el día viendo tus ojos -susurró-. Eres perfecto en todo sentido -Shaka negó con la cabeza.

-No soy perfecto -discutió-. Pero abriré mis ojos para ti si es lo que deseas -propuso-, salvo cuando deba meditar o dormir -bromeó.

-Me parece justo -concedió Shun. Shaka lo besó con suavidad, sin dejar de sonreír. Sentía una calidez envolviéndole el alma que no había logrado ni en sus meditaciones más pretenciosas.

-Prepararé el baño -dijo finalmente-. No te muevas, porque vas a manchar todo -indicó, con cierta diversión.

Esa noche durmieron juntos por primera vez. Shun disfrutó de un sueño reparador por una vez en mucho tiempo, sintiéndose protegido bajo los firmes brazos de Shaka. Deseaba meditar en silencio sobre todo el aprendizaje de los últimos días, pero el cansancio lo venció pronto. El rubio le brindó una suave caricia sobre el cuero cabelludo, detrás de la oreja, con las yemas de los dedos. Eso le dio somnolencia y le ayudó a dormir más pronto. El otro hombre se quedó despierto por un rato, estudiando las bellas facciones del muchacho que cobijaba entre sus brazos. Sintió calidez en su corazón y elevó una plegaria de agradecimiento. Sabía que nadie jamás había visto más allá de su frialdad ni había penetrado todas sus defensas con tanta rapidez. Si se lo hubieran dicho tiempo atrás, no lo hubiera creído. Atribuyó su mutuo amor a un divino milagro, no podía tratarse de otra cosa. Sabía que todo estaba escrito, que todo era perfecto tal como era, aun si no comprendía los caprichosos designios del universo. Se sintió orgulloso cuando se comprendió merecedor de semejante premio. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo besó antes de cerrar los ojos. Envuelto en esa calidez, lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

* * *

_**Si te gustó, deberías saber que la historia continúa:** _

_**Parte 2:[Los peldaños del alma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615620)** _


End file.
